mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiril
|mentioned = |voice =Andy Chase (Shades of Darkness) }} Kiril Griffin is a hero in Might & Magic: Heroes VI. Biography Kiril is Anastasya's twin brother and Slava's and Cate's youngest son. Among his siblings, he is considered one of the most mysterious members of the Griffin Family. After their mother's departure when they were only 8 years old, the twins were assigned Angel tutors by Emperor Liam himself for their religious and military education. Anastasya became the student of the angel Uriel, while Kiril was given over to the angel Sarah. Weeks of study turned to years, and the brother and sister grew apart more due to circumstance than any desire on either's part. Despite this he and his sister remain close as ever. Kiril came to adore the beautiful, legendary angel, Sarah. In spite of Kiril's questioning, and all-too-Griffin, nature, Sarah – masterful in swordplay and patient in religion – succeeds in forging within his rebel soul a devout love and faith for the Dragon of Light, Elrath. By all accounts Sarah appreciated Kiril's dry sense of humor and his tremendous temerity, and often encouraged him, saying that he was destined for great things. When Anastasya was controlled magically and used to assassinate their father, Slava, Kiril was broken with rage. Believing the faceless to have come back and attacked the house of Griffin, Kiril accepted a perilous mission proposed by Uriel and Sarah. Sarah sought to forge a weapon of Chaos in order to destroy the Invisible Library, the source of the Faceless' power. Kiril saw it as his duty to avenge his father and clear his sister's name, while protecting Sarah on her quest, especially as said quest would take them to the bowels of Sheogh itself. However, Sarah betrayed him and left him in Sheogh, with the soul of a demon prince, Azkaal, trapped inside him. Now waking up in the demonic prison world, Kiril wants to capture her as vengeance, with the succubi Xana and Daeva guiding him as per instructed by the rising Demon Sovereign, Kha-Beleth. Soon, as he was gaining allies in Sheogh, he learned from Kha-Beleth that he was indeed meant for great things and was no ordinary Human, and that he isn't strong enough to defeat Sarah. Also he learned that Kha-Beleth does not have the knowledge to remove the demon inside him, annoying Kiril. Realizing this, Kiril began to amass his forces and gain power, but doing so without experience made him susceptible to the demon lord inside him, gaining control. This lead to a brief battle with Xana but with her assurance and Kiril's will, Azkaal was banished. Xana and Kiril grew closer after this. When the Second Eclipse arrived, Kiril returned to Ashan with his demon forces to search not only for Sarah but for the Invisible Library, as it was his original mission. Kiril eventually found Sarah and defeated her but instead of killing her he allowed her to accompany and aid him in his search for the Invisible Library, much to Xana's chagrin. Eventually, Kiril succeeded in finding the Library, via a dangerous interrogation of the Mother Namtaru and gaining the attention of his great-aunt, Sveltana. However, rather than destroy the Library, he somehow managed to transport it to Sheogh, out of reach of both the Angels and Faceless. With the Library's knowledge, Kiril was finally able to separate himself and Azkaal's soul but remained a demon himself. Returning to Kha-beleth, Kiril proclaimed that he would continue to guard the Library, serving in Kha-Beleth's plans. Shades of Darkness Centuries after the Second Eclipse, Kiril still serves as the warden of the Invisible Library, but also became the only entity left in Sheogh that resisted Kha-Beleth, which forced the Demon Sovereign to find a way to rectify this. To the rest of Ashan, nobody knows what happened to him, disappearing from history and entering the realms of legend, not even his sister or Jorgen know what happened to him. Soon the new dark elves of Ygg-Chall needed a place to center their new civilization and call their own and the Invisible Library was the only ideal solution, as suggested by Sorshan. Using a powerful Tear of Asha, the dark elves led by Raelag transported the Library to their underground caverns. Kiril and his demonic guard now found themselves underground and forced to fight their elven shadow-marked attackers. He finally met Raelag and after trading some words that hinted the dark elf's future, attacked. Despite his demonic powers, Kiril was defeated along with his forces. Now the dark elves finally had a place they could call home, their capitol, Konos, the Maze. Unbeknownst to Raelag, he had defeated Kha-Beleth's last opposition to his rule and the Demon Sovereign was now confident that he had found a new servant for his future plans. Unknown to all, even to Kha-beleth, Kiril survived thanks to Xana and Sarah and believed that Raelag will be the one who will defy the Demon Sovereign and will need him in the future. Gameplay Heroes VI Kiril is a Heretic. Scenarios Base game =Inferno Campaign = *Angel, Angel, Burning Bright: Kiril needs to find Sarah in Sheogh. *Fearful Symmetry: Kiril needs to imprison Mother Namtaru so that he can gain Sveltana's attention and learn the location of the Invisible Library - the place where Sarah went to. *In the Forests of the Night: Kiril needs to go to the place where Sveltana found Mother Namtaru. *The Marriage of Heaven and Hell: Kiril needs to defeat Sarah and find the Invisible Library. =Haven Campaign = *Something is Rotten: He is being on the funeral of Duke Slava, along with Anton, Sveltana and others. *Fair is Foul and Foul is Fair: Anton needs to defeat Kiril as a part of a ritual to become a Dragon Knight and to gain strength against Djordje's ghost. =Necropolis Campaign = *Towards the Within: Anastasya needs to defeat Kiril in the dream to advance. Shades of Darkness =Dungeon Campaign = *The Doom That Came to Konos: After Raelag returned Invisible Library into Ashan, Kiril and his servants started war with dark elves. Kiril faces Raelag twice and hints him that he will become one of the demons someday. Raelag finally defeats Kiril and he goes back to Sheogh, saying that he will be waiting for the elf prince in hell. Fighting with Raelag, Kiril understands that one day Raelag will kill Kha-Beleth, and maybe he will need Kiril's help. Achievement Duel of Champions Kiril appears as a hero card. He is the leader of the Inferno faction. Appearances Kiril appears in Might & Magic: Heroes VI and Might & Magic: Duel of Champions. Gallery Kiril (Haven).png|Kiril as a human Kiril.png|Kiril as a demon Kiril card.jpg|Kiril's artwork in Duel of Champions ru:Кирилл Category:Heroes VI characters Category:Heroes VI campaign heroes Category:Heroes VI Inferno might heroes Category:Shades of Darkness characters Category:Duel of Champions characters